Clan:Bastion of Last Hope
Bastion of Last Hope was founded as a role-playing clan. Its main purpose is to role-play according to the world established by Jagex. If you wish to immerse yourself in the lore of Gielinor with like-minded adventurers then you will like Bastion of Last Hope. The tentative storyline behind the Bastion of Last Hope is, at the moment, of a organization formed to deal with the chaos caused by the return of the Gods and the Sixth Age. The organization is motivated to end the loss of life caused by the series of conflicts brought to Gielinor in the wake of Guthix's demise. This is being accomplished by offering locations of refuge for those displaced by the battles of the followers of the Gods as well as offering food and medical aid in addition. The organization uses the resources and numbers within it's ranks to keep supplies as reliable as possible and attempts to keep track of events in the world to gather resources as well as respond to possible crisis'. Although the organization itself does not claim loyalty to any God, one significant difference between the goals of this organization and the group known as the Godless is that their official stance does not advocate the slaying of Gods to end the conflict. This is in part due to an attempt to sway followers of the various Gods to find a peaceful solution to ending the escalating battles and also due to distrust regarding the origins of the Battle of the Gods orchestrated by the Mahjarrat Sliske. The drive to create the organization first began solidifying at the Battle of Lumbridge. A significant amount of the town was destroyed when the Gods Saradomin and Zamorak clashed over a source of divine energy beneath the forest west of Lumbridge Castle. While the forces loyal to each of these Gods clashed, the Duke of Lumbridge set out an emergency fund to deal with concerns of the crisis from relief to security and other measures. While the effort began in earnest, it become quickly clear that the funds were being spent at an alarming rate, much faster than expected and often on security measures rather than aid. Between expansion of the guard, enlisting the aid of White Knights and training guard dogs, 105,000 of the 160,000 funding was spent on preparing an offense should the battle spill further into Lumbridge. The remaining 55,000 funding was spent on relief, food and warding efforts. In the end, the coffers set aside to deal with the crisis were dry for the final two weeks while the battle continued to rage and had only a small residual amount of 5,000 two weeks prior. A poignant note to this turn of events was that there was not even enough funding left to give the dead a proper burial and were instead entombed in the undead infested catatombs beneath Lumbridge rather than risk the spread of disease from a mass grave. Citadel Currently the citadel is level one. The build tick is 2UTC Saturdays. Category:Clans Category:Role-playing clans